No Time for Love
by missrinkagamine
Summary: Rin is a spy, a busy busy spy, always off on a mission of some sort. But when her team is sent to school, she meets a boy that teaches her things that you can't learn in training. Is she about to blow her cover because of this boy? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1: Rin

**WHY HELLO THERE!  
><strong>**This is ChocolatePockyMonster with her FIRST STORY EVER! GAAAAHHHHH!  
>I'm sorry if this sucks. It was kind of rushed since I wanted a story up as soon as I got my laptop =w=<br>****Well anyways, I'm going to stop talking/typing now so... ENJOY... I guess...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Rin<p>

I moved from shadow to shadow, with the grace of a cat, making sure my target doesn't hear me, let alone see me. I saw him, sitting as his study, reading a book. Ah, "The Riddler", what a wonderful story. I've read it once myself, but it was sort of boring since I solved all the cases before I read to the part where the detective solves it. Pity, he won't be able to finish the story. The ending was pretty good, too.

I crept up closer, getting a good look at his face. His black eyes were hollow and had dark circles under them, his once black hair now gray. His circular reading glasses rested at the bridge of his nose. He looked like a 50-year-old workaholic, so why was he lounging around, reading? Maybe he finally realized he needed a break.

Not that he needed it; he doesn't have much time left anyways.

I took my favorite knife from its compartment on my belt, and watched it glisten to the light from the other room. I love my knife; it cuts so smoothly, making my job a lot easier.

I looked back into the room, my cerulean eyes searching for anywhere he could've put the documents. I found some filing cabinets, and his desk, but that's pretty much it. I'll be sure to check them after I get him out of the way.

Usually, I would go for the "all-out-and-reckless" strategy, but I didn't want to be seen by anyone right now, so I decided on an "unseen-ninja" strategy... If that made any sense.

Still unseen, I placed the hilt of the knife between my middle and pointer finger. I aimed it towards his neck, making sure I would hit an artery. Then, with a flick of my wrist, my knife went flying across the room and hit my target, the artery in his neck.

He cried out in pain, dropped the book onto the floor, and frantically looked around the room for wherever it came from. He looked shocked, he found no one. He tried to reach for the phone, to call the police or ambulance, but I pulled out another knife and threw it towards his hand before it got close to the phone.

How would he talk anyways? He has a freaking knife in his throat! People nowadays are getting stupider and stupider buy the minute.

Another cry of pain, but it sounded like he was choking on water. Too bad no one was home to hear it. I made sure to execute this mission when all the other residents weren't home.

Two minutes passed, and he fell from his chair to the floor. I took pity on him and stepped out from the shadows, showing myself. I walked up to where he was and looked up at me in shock. I reached out to his hand and sharply pulled out my knife, causing a grunt of pain. Then I took out the knife in his neck, and judging from his reaction, it really hurt.

He looked back to me, still shocked but grateful that I took out the knives. I didn't want him getting the wrong idea, so I said "I'm only taking back what's mine. I don't want the police to find my fingerprints, now do I?" I held up my gloveless hands.

He then looked at me in rage. I almost missed it since his eyes were cloudy, which means he's almost finished. I searched his files first, discarding anything useless onto the floor. Then, I made my way to his desk. I opened it, and to my luck, the documents were there.

I picked it up and stuffed it into the jacket of my uniform. It was a blazer with a white number 3 on the bottom left corner if it and three mini-chains in the front acting as buttons. I was also wearing a black pleated skirt with white pleats as a bottom layer, knee-high buckled boots, and my white ribbon that pointed upwards rested on my head.

I went towards the man again, and squatted to his level. I took out my sharpest knife and held it against his chest. "By the way, both the assistant and the detective were the culprits" I said, then plunged the blade into his heart.

* * *

><p>"Well done, Number 3, as expected from a member of the Secret Police" Master said when I handed him the documents.<p>

"Thank you, Master. If you don't mind, Sir, what exactly is in those documents?" I asked, curious of what I just gave him. He didn't give me much details, only that it had "YAMAHA: TOP SECRET" on the front. So I didn't ask any questions until now.

"Ah, yes. Bring in the rest of your team. If I remember correctly, that consists of you, Numbers 1 and 2, Zeros A and B, and Variables G, M, K and L; am I correct?"

"Yes, Sir" I replied.

"Great! Bring them in. You nine have an important mission regarding what's in this document." I only nodded in response, and left the room in search of my team members.

First, I checked the lounge, where we played video games or watched TV when we were on break or something. There, sprawled out on the couch, where Number 2, Zero B, and Variables G and M, battling it out on Super Smash Brawl.

"Hey, Master has a very important mission for us" I said to them, and they immediately turned off the game and walked towards me.

Number 2, my 15-year-old older brother, Rinto, walked up to me first and gave me a hug. We were usually sent on missions together, since we work as a team, but this mission was too easy for him to tag along. He wore the same boots as me, tucking his black pants into them. He had a white dress shirt underneath his black uniform jacket, which had three big buttons down the middle and a number 2 on the bottom left corner in white print. He also had a black tie around his neck that wasn't put on correctly, so it looked like a lopsided bow. His blonde hair was shaggy and almost reached his shoulders, two white clips helping to keep his bangs out of his face. I noticed there was a Band-Aid on his right cheek, too.

"Nice Band-Aid" I laughed, gesturing to his face. He glared at me playfully and said "It makes me look tough!"

I hear Gumi mutter "You wish" and laughed.

Gumi is 16, Variable M. Her real name is Megpoid, but she wanted to be called something normal. I think no one knows her real name except for our team and Master. She wore a black track suit, with black sneakers, and her black framed goggles rested on her short, emerald hair.

"Can we get some ice cream before we start, though?' Kaito asked me.

This idiot here is Zero B. I honestly have absolutely no idea how he got into a higher rank than Luka and Kiyoteru. Ice cream is always on his mind, on and off field, acts way too immature to be a 26-year-old, and when was the last time he got his blue hair cut? It was already covering his neck. His uniform was a tux, with a long coat with a white 0 on the top right side and a white flower in his right chest pocket over it. I have no idea how he never sweats in that thing. It's probably all the ice cream he's been eating. Gakupo smacked him on the head and started walking. Now this guy is Variable G and takes his job way too serious for a 26-year-old. He wore a black tux, without the jacket and wore a black vest instead, and black dress shoes. His uniform was neat; shirt tucked in, vest buttoned all the way, collar perfectly folded, and his long violet hair was tied perfectly in a high ponytail.

While we're walking to the training field, let me explain all this Numbers, Zeros, and Variables business. To put it in short, it's our rankings. There are 4 ranks: Master, Numbers, Zeros, and Variables. Numbers are top ranked, Zeros being the middle, and Variables being the lowest. Master is the "boss' of it all. Us Numbers are given a number according to their level of skill, Zeros are labeled letter according to when they joined—so there's only 26 Zeros—and Variables are given letters according to their names. You can only gain the title of Master if the current Master gives you the title. That should give you the gist of how the rankings worked.

We finally reached the training field and went out to see Number 1 and Variables L and K practice their shooting. They stopped immediately seeing all of us together and came to our direction.

"Hey, Rinny, what's up?" Miku, Number 1, asked. I grimaced at the nickname she gave me.

Miku's 16 and my best friend since we were kids. She wore a jacket like mine, minus the chains, and instead of a bow, she wore a mini black tie. As you can guess, there was a white number 1 on the top right corner. She had a skirt similar to mine, except it was ruffled instead of pleated, black thigh-high socks hemmed with white, black shoes, and a white mask that covered her mouth with a black X on it. Her long teal hair was pulled up into twin tails, curled and held up with black ribbons that stuck up, similar to my ribbon.

"Master assigned us a mission, and apparently it's really important" I replied.

Variable K, 26-year-old Kiyoteru, only nodded then went to go talk to Gakupo. Kiyo's very smart, even smarter than Luka. Though, he doesn't look like it, his uniform is like Gakupo's, but messier; shirt untucked, vest open, collar flaring up, and his shaggy brown hair made him look like he just got out of bed.

Luka, which you can guess is Variable L, finished putting away the equipment like the responsible person she is. Part of her pink hair was tied back with a black ribbon, the rest flowing down her back. She wore a white dress shirt, a black blazer, a black pencil skirt that stopped mid-thigh and black heels. PENCIL SKIRT AND HEELS. I absolutely have no idea how she completes all her missions in that, and she mostly deals with hand-to-hand combat. She's only 19, but she's still the big sister of our team.

We all walked back into the building and thought of where Zero A would be.

"Weights room?" Miku suggested.

"We already checked there" Gakupo replied.

"Dorms?"

"Bathroom."

"Kitchen."

"Library!" Kaito suddenly exclaimed.

…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You actually think MEIKO would be at the library?"

"Please tell me you're joking."

After more snide remarks on how stupid that suggestion was considering it was _Meiko_ and hysteric laughter, we checked all the places suggested; but we couldn't find her anywhere. We were all surprised at the fact that we couldn't find her, since we were the Secret Police and all. We were professionally trained to track down anyone we wanted to! Then again, we were also trained to hide very well…

Suddenly, I heard a _clink_ sound. I stopped in my tracks and everyone looked at me, but I held my hand up to signal silence. Everyone silenced and soon, they heard the _clink_ noise as well.

"Sounds like it's coming from the mini-bar" Gumi said.

We had a mini-bar for the adult members. It was their "reward" for all their hard work. Any member under 21 weren't allowed inside. We may be an underground Mafia-like organization, but we still follow the law.

We all started walking towards the direction of the mini-bar, passing several Variables along the way. Our youngest Variable is Yuki; she's only 9 and can already use a pistol with ease, thanks to Kiyoteru's training.

When we reached the door of the mini-bar, Kaito and Gakupo were the first to walk in. When Miku and I stepped forward, Kiyoteru's arm stopped us.

"Oh no you don't, Kiddies" he said. "21 and over only."

Miku and I pouted, and stood by a wall with Luka, Rinto, and Gumi. Kiyoteru followed the two inside, and shut the door, mocking us of our youngness.

"Just 2 more years" Luka sighed, staring longingly at the door.

"Yeah, well you're lucky; I have to wait 5 years" Gumi told her.

"Well that's not fair!" Miku exclaimed. "Us younger ones need a place where those adults can't get into!"

"There isn't anywhere, adults can practically go anywhere they want to" Gumi told her, causing Miku to pout.

After a few minutes of useless conversation, the mini-bar's door opened, revealing Kaito and Kiyoteru helping Meiko out the door, trying not to stumble onto the ground.

This is Meiko, 24-years old, Zero A. She has quite a drinking problem, but I saw that she had a cigarette in her mouth. Her short brown hair was tied up in a messy bun, and she wore a black coat that had a white 0 on the top right corner, the hem was cut to look like spikes, collar flared up so you can see the white on the inside, and only 3 white button towards the bottom, revealing her gauze covered chest. She also had on black sandals, a black choker, and black slacks.

Behind them, Gakupo followed them out and closed the door.

"What happened to _her_?" Gumi asked him.

"She went and got herself drunk, and denied that she was. When we finally convinced her that she was, she started smoking, thinking it would help her become sober enough to hear what Master has to say."

"Where's the logic in that?" I asked.

"I… I don't even…" Gakupo trailed off, shaking his head. I saw Rinto smile a bit at these actions, seeing as we haven't went on a mission as a whole group in a while. I was kind of excited.

* * *

><p>Miku opened the door to Master's office, and we all stepped in and had a seat. Master had couches covering two walls of his office, so there was enough room for the nine of us.<p>

"So Master, what's this big and important mission you have for us?" Meiko asked. Apparently, her smoking theory worked, seeing as how she showed no sign of ever being drunk.

"Yes, I'll just get straight to the point then" he said, putting his hands together and placing them on his desk. "You all are going to school."

The nine of us looked at each other, then to Master, and simultaneously shouted "WHAT!"

"School?" Miku asked, dumbfounded.

"Like where the normal kids go?" I asked.

"Is it going to be like those schools on TV?" Rinto asked.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm too old to go to school" Kiyoteru pointed out.

"So am I!" Gakupo, Luka, Kaito, and Meiko said at the same time.

"Okay, okay, quiet down" Master said calmly. He was smiling like he knew what out reactions were going to be. "Let me explain."

"PLEASE!" we all shouted.

"Okay, as you all know, Number 3 just returned from a mission."

We all nodded our heads, signaling we understood, and for him to go on.

"Well, her mission was to assassinate one of Yamahas lead board members, and retrieve these files" he held up the documents that I had stolen earlier.

"Your next job is to close to this girl" he opened up the file and showed us a picture of a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes similar to mine. "Her name is Lily Kagamine. She is also part of Yamaha's lead board. She knows most of what they're planning, despite her young age. Then when you gather enough information, try to gain her trust; enough trust for her to reveal her true identity. Once that is done, kill her. Try get into their organization and find out what they're planning, stop them, and assassinate anyone that gets in your way or finds out your cover."

It was Meiko's turn to talk. "What are the chances of us being found out? You know, by Lily."

"Honestly, slim to nothing. Unless one of you were to give away your positions, you are safe. Of course, there are other Yamaha members attending that school as well, so it would be nice to have backup."

"Do you know how much members are there?" Kiyoteru asked.

"About 2-15. They know nothing about any rival organizations because they're the youngest members, and their higher-ups don't want them being pressured. They are only teenagers after all, but they haven't been trained like you were; they have no idea what the real world is like."

"If they don't know about any rival organizations, then what are they doing in Yamaha?" Luka asked.

"Well, they help gain money through showbiz and the like. They also assassinate anyone that the lead board sees as threats. Now, do any of you want to back out of this mission? Because if you do, I understand. I can always get replacement members for you."

We were silent for a moment, gathering up the information into our heads. After about a minute, I stood up.

"I accept."

Everyone looked at me, as if mentally asking me why. So I chose to elaborate.

"Think about it, this could be a great experience for us. We could see how _their_ world works, the high school cliques and what regular school is like. We can use skills we learn in school and apply them into future missions. Plus if we succeed—which we will—we can finally get rid of Yamaha once and for all!"

"It went silent again, and for a moment I thought I had said something wrong and just embarrassed myself.

"She's right" Gumi said, standing as well. "I accept as well."

I smiled, and then Miku burst up. "Me too, I won't let my best friend go without me!"

"So you really do have a brain in that head of yours" Rinto commented, and I glared at him. "I accept."

"I, too, accept. I would never pass up on a mission" Gakupo said in all seriousness.

Luka and Meiko looked at each other and said "We accept" while standing up.

That only left Kaito and Kiyoteru. "Sure! I'll go!" Kaito announced enthusiastically. Kiyoteru just sighed and stood up. "I guess I have no choice, I accept this mission."

Master smiled at us as we all took our seats again. "Okay, so here's how it's going to work. I assigned Number 5's team to go Lily's school, and they assassinated 4 teachers and a nurse's aide. They did a good job, and everyone is convinced that they quit. Also, I had them Register Numbers 1, 2, and 3 and Variable M into the school. Here are your class schedules" he explained, then handed us a piece of paper each.

"Luka, you got the job as the nurse's aide, so if any of them get hurt during school, you got it covered. Kiyoteru, Kaito, Gakupo, and Meiko, you are now teachers. Make sure they don't get into any trouble. Just find the teacher's lounge and they'll tell you where to go from there. As for you four, make sure you don't act suspicious around your classmates. You don't want the Yamaha members to find out about you. Now, good luck."

He turned his swivel chair around to type out something on his other desk, so we took it as a sign of "I'm done talking now, you can go". We all left the room to go back to the lounge and discuss thing over.

Miku, Gumi, Rinto and I were examining out class schedules, and found out that Miku and Gumi had every class together, in the 11th grade. Rinto was one year ahead of me, and I was in the 9th grade.

We all decided to discuss our classes on our way to the school, since we were all tired and were walking to school anyways.

"Alright" Kiyoteru said "We can do this. Go to bed so we can be there on time. Also, Miku, Gumi, Rin, Rinto; Master has sent three pairs of uniforms to your rooms. Get dressed into them in the morning."

We all mumbled an "okay" and walked out to go to our rooms. Rinto and I were siblings, so we shared a room.

We both changed into our pajamas, not caring that we could see each other half naked. What? We're siblings so it's okay. I crawled into my bed and said "Good night" to my brother. He mumbled one back, and we both drifted off into sleep.

I wonder what school has in store for me…

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! First chapter!<strong>****

**OMG I am so new to this author thing =w=  
>Meh, I'll get used to it.<br>ANYWAYS~  
>Tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Tips?<br>You don't need to review ((I AM SUCK A LIAR. OF COURSE YOU HAVE TO. IT WILL MAKE ME HAPPEHHHHH)) **


	2. Chapter 2: Len

**I'M BACK~  
>I realized that I forgot the disclaimer before. SORRY.<strong>

**CHOCOLATEPOCKYMONSTER DOESN'T OWN VOCALOID D:  
>although I wish I did...<strong>

**I'm sorry if there's errors in this, I didn't get a chance to edit it thouroughly..**

**ANYWAYS. HERE'S YOUR REPLIES!**

**author: OMG THANK YOU. that's embarrassing ^^" i changed it though~ I kept reading and told my self "What are they talking about? It's fine!" but as I was writing this chapter, I spotted it ahaa~**

**MaddyTheAwesome: Thank you~ And here it it. I hope this doesn't disappoint you and changes your thought about the story o w o But I did my best! XD**

**Naty17: Thanks for your review! Your criticism helped me~ Yes, this is my story, and I was surprised when you said there were "little to no errors". I really thought I messed up on this one = w = Of course, I had to read through it a couple times and revise some parts. I'm sorry about the knife part D: I didn't want my story to start out boring... The scream... In my mind I kinda imagined it as a "KGUGRURUHURHGRHGRUG" sound o 3 o That little info about the 911 thing, I DID NOT KNOW THAT. That's pretty cool ;0 Huh, you learn something new everyday. And the scene i played in my mind went kind of fast, i guess I made it seem as it were a long time ^^" The characters, it was kind of only a little peek of who they are, an I just kind of wanted to introduce her team = w = You'll see more of them, and enough to actually see what they are like. I based their characteristics off of my friends, so yeah. AIDE. GAWD THANKS FOR THAT. XD i knew I was doing something wrong there... Hmmmmm... just for you, I'll add that doctor-luka thing in B) i fail at serious characters... BUT I WILL TRY HARDER. YOUR ADVICE HELPED ME VERY MUCH ; U ; i just turned 14 last month = w = i don't think i have as much skill as you say i do. I read a lot of novels so i guess they rubbed off on my mind... THANK YOU AGAIN~~ -heartheartheart-**

**xXBananaBreadXx, HiI'mOliverI'mBritish, PervertedShotaLenIsCool, ImmaBananaShotaLen, ShotaLoveForever LOL-NO, Rinnychan12345: IMMA GIVE YOU YOUR REPLIES IN PERSON. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Len<strong>

Beep beep beep beep be-

I slammed my hand onto the snooze button, wanting more sleep. Ugh, Mondays, my least favorite day of the week.

I tried to drift back into sleep, but unfortunately, my twin sister Lenka barged into my room. Her optimism is making me even grouchier than I already was.

"Rise and shine, sleepy-head! Another day of life shouldn't be wasted on sleeping in bed all day!" she said, ripping my blanket off me.

Yup, this is what I have to deal with every day. Ever since our parents died in that car crash, Lenka believes that everyone should "live their life to the fullest, because life is full of surprises, and you wouldn't want to miss them".

We didn't live alone though; we have our older sister Lily. She's a Junior, while Lenka and I are only Freshmans.

I grumpily got up, putting myself into a sitting position on my bed, and turned towards Lenka. "And what makes this day so special? It's just another day of school, just like every other day."

Lenka thought for a moment, then said "Well, you could meet someone who works for a secret organization who transferred to our school plotting to destroy another organization and-"

I cut her off. "Okay, you've been reading _way_ too much manga. Now leave so I can get ready."

She did what I asked, and I begrudgingly got up, walked to my closet, and changed into my school uniform. It consisted of dark blue slacks, a white short-sleeved flannel, and a dark blue tie.

I walked out of my room and started walking towards the bathroom, passing Lily along the way. I noticed that she looked tired, so I asked her about it.

"Why do you look so tired?"

She turned to me and replied "Just a long day at work yesterday, don't worry about it."

I just shrugged it off and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and put my shoulder-length blonde hair up into its signature ponytail. Hey, I still look good.

Once I got out, Lenka quickly rushed in, brushed her teeth, and put her waist-length hair into a high ponytail.

We both went into the kitchen, and were happy to see pancakes lying on the table. Lily almost finished her breakfast, so we both shoved the food down our throats. We didn't want her to leave us behind like the last time we ate too slowly.

As soon as we finished, we all started on our walk to school. Lily and Lenka were gossiping like always; I usually didn't care for their conversations, but this one was strange enough to peak my interests.

"Hey, did you hear?" Lily started off.

"About the new people? Yeah, but I don't know much about the details." Lenka sighed.

"Well I heard there are nine of them, four students and five replacing the missing staff."

Missing staff? What was that all about? Of course, my curiosity got the better of me and I ended up joining their conversation. "So what's this about missing staff?"

They both turned to me. "Well, if you must know," Lenka started to explain. "Four teachers and the nurse's aide suddenly quit. No one knows why or where they went. Apparently no one's heard from them ever since."

Oh. That made sense. So they hired replacements. "Wait, so who are the other four?"

"Weren't you listening?" Lily smacked the back of my head. "They're students."

"I know that. I just meant their grades."

"Two of them are Juniors, the others are Freshies."

We stopped walking when suddenly a group of people ran out of an alleyway and stopped a few feet in front of us. They didn't notice us, though; they were too busy trying to catch their breath. I noticed that four of them were wearing our school's uniform. Hmmm…

"Phew, that was a close one!" a girl with long teal hair exclaimed, wiping some sweat from her forehead.

A tall guy with shaggy brown hair and glasses pushed through their mini-crowd and made his way to a girl with short green hair. Boy, did he look pissed.

"Don't you EVER do that again! Do you realize how big of a risk that was? You could've gotten us in big trouble!"

The green haired girl—you know what, I'm just going to call her Greenie. Okay, Greenie just looked up at him with a bored expression, then spoke.

"Well, if school is going to be as boring as they say on the internet, then I should have a little fun before I enter this so called 'hell-hole'. Right, Meiko?"

A woman wearing red with short brown hair and a full… Ehem… Chest… Pumped her fist in the air and said "Atta girl, way to show 'em who's boss! That'll teach them not to mess with the Secr-"

She was cut off when a cute girl with short blonde hair and big blue eyes covered her mouth and pointed to our direction.

Wait, "cute"?

"You might want to shut up now" she said with a soft yet serious tone. Their group looked towards us and immediately silenced.

Lenka and I probably looked shocked or blank, but Lily kept her composure.

"Well, we better get to school" Lily said, walking past the group. Their eyes followed her until she turned the corner. Once she was gone, they started talking in hushed tones. We couldn't make out what they were saying, but I could tell it was important.

Greenie turned towards us, then said something that made the whole group silence and look at our direction. I gulped. The teal haired girl put a bright smile on her face and ran to us.

"HI! I'm Miku!" she said. "Do you by any chance know where Synchron High school is?"

Oh, so that's all they wanted. I looked to the others of her group and counted to myself; there were nine of them. They must be the new staff and transfer students Lily and Lenka were talking about.

"Of course we do!" Lenka said with a bright smile of her own. "We _are_ wearing their uniform."

She took a moment to examine her clothes, and then looked at ours, at her friends, then back to hers. "Oh yeah…" she smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck. Then she turned back to her group. "Hey guys, they know where the school is!" She turned back to us, and smiled. "Shall we get going?"

We both nodded and started walking towards the school, the group following not too far behind us. Then I wondered… how did the new staff and students know each other?

Once we finally reached the school, their group headed towards the main office, while Lenka and I went to the courtyard to hang out with our friends before classes started.

"Give it back!" I heard Teto cry.

"No! You ate my breakfast this morning and I'm hungry!" Ted cried back.

Teto was currently trying to reach for some French bread that Ted held in his hand, while Ted was blocking Teto from reaching it. Piko just sat on the bench, reading some book called "The Riddler".

"So what's that book about?" Lenka asked, taking a seat next to him.

"It's about a detective and his assistant solving multiple cases, meanwhile trying to retrieve the assistant's memories. There are a couple of linked cases, and they're so hard to crack, but make perfect sense once all is revealed" he explained.

"Ha! You're such a bookworm!" I teased, causing Piko to stick his tongue out childishly at me.

Teto and Ted finally got their situation taken care of—they split the bread in half—and sat down with us. Teto fixed her pink, curly hair that was held up in twin-tails while Ted adjusted his glasses and re-tied his long pink hair into a low ponytail.

"So…"Teto started. "Did you guys hear about the new students?"

"Yup" Lenka replied. "There's also some new staff. We bumped into them on our way here. They seemed to be bickering about something."

"Wait, so they all know each other?" Ted asked, arching an eyebrow upwards.

"Apparently, yes." I answered.

"Hmmm… That's kind of odd," Ted started looking thoughtful.

"What do you mean?" Piko asked, looking away from his book.

"Well if you think about it" he explained. "Four teachers and nurse aide quit suddenly, at the same time, and no one's heard from them since. Then out of the blue, replacements show up. Not to mention they're all acquainted with one another. Plus, four new students transfer in the middle of the semester, who are also acquainted with each other _and_ the new staff. Suspicious much?"

Well, he had a point there.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence and you're just thinking about it too much" Teto said, patting his shoulder. Ted opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the bell signaling the start of class. He sighed, mumbled a "See you later", and left to his own class.

Lenka and I had homeroom together, so we walked together to the second floor. Everyone was piling in, and outside the door I could see the two blondes from this morning. Huh, so I guess they're in our class.

Lenka and I sat in our assigned seats, and the class was utter chaos. Ever since our teacher quit, there's been rumors going around that our new teacher's a girl; so naturally everyone thought she would be pretty, nice, and would let them get away with everything.

There were paper planes flying across the room, sluts caking their faces with make-up, couples cuddling or making out, spitballs, and a bunch of wadded up paper on the floor. Oh, and it was noisy, too.

Suddenly, the door burst open with a loud _BANG_, causing everyone to silence and freeze. We all turned to the doorway to see the brunette from that group earlier. She closed the door behind her, walked calmly to her desk and set everything down to prepare today's lesson or something like that.

I looked at the rest of the class and everyone was in their seats, gawking at our new teacher. Some guys were even drooling; the taken ones got smacked on their heads by their girlfriends.

"Alright everyone" she spoke with a mature yet young-sounding voice. "Since your old teacher is no longer… here, I will be your homeroom teacher from now on."

She turned to the board and wrote down her name. "My name is Meiko, so I expect you all to remember that. No calling out 'Miss!' or 'Teacher!', because you'll be easily ignored."

Someone from the back raised their hand and asked "What about your last name?"

"What of it?" Meiko replied.

"Well, that way, we can just put Miss in front of your last name. Don't you know how school works?" the same person said with a small laugh at the end.

Meiko just looked at the girl with a hard expression. "No, actually. I haven't been to school at all. As for my last name, I don't have one."

The class was about to bombard her with more questions, but she started talking again.

"Okay! So before we start anything else, there are also a few new students joining us today." She turned towards the door and yelled "Alright, get in here!"

The door opened and the two blondes walked in and stood in the front of the classroom.

"I'm Rin" said the girl, and the boy followed with "And I'm Rinto."

Again, the same person blurted out "What are your last names?"

They looked at each other, to Meiko, and back to the class. "We don't know" they said simultaneously.

Then they just stood there silently, not moving a muscle. The girl turned towards Meiko and asked "So, now what are we supposed to do?"

Meiko put herself in a thinking position, one hand on her hip, the other tapping her chin and mahogany eyes darted to the ceiling. "Umm… I think you're supposed to sit down."

"Alright, where?"

"Anywhere I guess…" she shrugged. I sweat dropped at this. How did _she_ get to be _our_ teacher?

The girl nodded and headed to the seat currently occupied by Akaito, the most dangerous kid in the school. Some girls looked at her worriedly, whispering about how crazy she was for confronting him like that.

"I want that seat" she said in a cool tone.

Akaito cocked an eyebrow upwards. "And what makes you think I'll give it to a _little girl_ like you?"

"Rin, there are free seats you know" Meiko called to her.

"Yes, but I want this one" she replied.

Meiko sighed. "What's the difference between that seat and the others?"

"If I am going to stay in this school, I want to be able to sit in a seat that meets my standards; in a corner, in the back, next to the window. This seat has all of those characteristics, so I want it." She said snappily, crossing her arms. I noticed Rinto had already taken one of the free seats in the front, the one right in front of the teacher's desk.

Rin turned back to Akaito and looked at him dead in the eyes. "So, you going to give up that seat?" she asked.

"Why don't you make me?" a smirk played on his face.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked, cocking up an eyebrow of her own.

"I believe it is, dear sister" Rinto said from the front of the room, a smile on his face.

Rin reached her hand out to grab Akaito's red muffler, but as her fingers brushed against the red fabric, Meiko grabbed her arm and jerked her body around to face her.

"Look, kid" Meiko said sternly. "You don't want trouble on your first day of school. Try anything and I'll make sure you get detention for the rest of the semester."

Rin huffed and sat in the seat next to Akaito, the seat that no one dared to take. Man, this girl's got guts. As Meiko turned around and walked back to the front of the room, Rin stuck her tongue out to her back. Akaito looked at her with interest as Rin slouched in her chair and crossed her arms, still glaring at our teacher.

"Rin, are you trying to burn a hole in the back of my head?" Meiko asked. I was shocked, she didn't even turn around!

Rin just groaned and continued slouching, while Akaito's eyes sparkled with amusement. The class looked at Rin in surprise. She's the first person that Akaito showed any emotion to, let alone interest. Soon, whispers started to flow around the room, eventually turning into an annoying buzzing sound. Great, rumors already.

"Alright, shut up!" Meiko shouted. Everyone went silent; all eyes left Rin and darted to her. "I swear, you guys are noisier than the newbies when they receive their equipment" she murmured, but we all heard it anyways. Sure no one understood, but most of us let it slide. Rinto chuckled while Rin gave a small smile, and everyone stared at them with a curious expression.

Geez, the new guys are weird. Well, at least homeroom was more interesting than usual.

After a few minutes of small conversations and finishing up last minute homework, the bell rang, and everyone stood up to get to their first period. As I was shoving my Algebra homework into my backpack, I saw Lenka walk up to Rinto with a smile on her face. I could hear their conversation from my spot, since my seat was near Rinto's.

"Hi Rinto!" Lenka said. Rinto looked up to face Lenka, returning the smile once he saw it was her.

"Hi there, umm…"

"Lenka, Lenka Kagamine" she told him, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you" he took her hand and shook it, a sickeningly sweet smile on his face. I don't know what it is, but something's not right about this guy. I saw him take a peek at Rin, who was currently about to leave, but was stopped when Akaito took hold of her arm.

I decided to leave them all to their business and get to class. I didn't want to be noisy, so I just let them be and made my way out the door. On the way to my locker, I bumped into Ted.

"Oh, hey" he said. "What's up?"

"New kids in my class; it was pretty weird, yet interesting" I replied.

"Really? Some green haired girl transferred into my homeroom, too. She said some pretty weird stuff…"

"Good luck" I laughed, and we went our separate ways. I made my way to my locker, got my textbook, and walked off to English.

I walked into the warm classroom, seeing Piko in his usual seat. Since we were allowed to sit anywhere we liked, I sat next to him like always.

"Hey" I said, and he looked up from his book to greet me back.

"So what's up?" he asked as I sat down.

"Two of the new kids transferred into my homeroom, and we got a new teacher, too" I replied.

"Ha, fun" he said, then returned to his book. I looked around the classroom and saw Miku walk in. She looked kind of lost, so I went up to her.

"Um, hey Miku. You need help or something?" She looked up from the piece of paper she was holding—probably her schedule—and smiled.

"Len! You're in my class?" she asked a little too loudly. Some people nearby looked at us curiously.

"I guess… Do you mind if I look at your schedule?"

"Of course not!" she handed me her schedule and I skimmed through it. Hey, she's a Junior; she's not supposed to be in this class. Actually, she's supposed to be in the same class as Lily right now.

"Miku?" I called out to her.

"Yes?"

"This isn't your classroom. You're supposed to go to the room across the hall" I said, handing the paper back to her and pointed to the classroom across from us.

She laughed. "Well isn't that embarrassing? Anyways, I'll see you later!" and with that, she went out the door to her designated classroom.

Once that was done, I sat back down in my seat. I thought I was going to finally have a moment of peace, but a couple guys ran up to my desk and started asking about Miku; how did I know her, if she was my girlfriend, or if I can hook them up. I really didn't want to deal with this.

As if God has answered my prayers, the bell rang and everyone darted to their seats. I slumped in my chair and sighed. Today's going to be _long_ day.

* * *

><p><strong>KAY. DONE. <strong>

**BYE NOW 8l**


	3. UH SO

**HAHAHA sooooo... there's no easy way to say this, but I'M DROPPING THIS STORY  
>YUP GOODBYE TO THIS ONE<br>but no worries! i'm rewriting it, and i'll make sure the storyline goes as planned and i PROMISE i'll do my best to update regularly ehehe  
>i'm just not happy with it right now, but the storyline and plot is still implanted into my brain, but i have to word everything a different way and sighs<br>also, tumblr's taken over my world & i started to focus on my cosplay more so there's that  
>BUT YEAH LOOK OUT FOR THE NEW REWRITTEN STORY I AM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN LIKE A YEAR SINCE I STARTED THIS AHAHAH<br>later uvu**


End file.
